dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hero Society
The Hero Society is a mysterious group of eight Time Patrollers who appear in Conton City after the Future Warrior defeats Mira in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Overview The Hero Society consists of eight Time Patroller's who represent each race (Earthling, Saiyan, Namekian, Frieza Race, and Majin) and gender (as there are male and female Earthling, Saiyan, and Majin members). They are a secretive group that honor and respect Time Patroller's who have achieved heroic status by saving history from dangerous threats capable of destroying the universe if left unchecked like Demigra and Mira. After the Future Warrior defeats Mira and becomes the Conton City Hero, each member appears somewhere in Conton City and will reward the Warrior with a gift in recognition of their efforts if the Warrior finds and talks to them. Each member is represented by a number which presumably indicates their rank within the organization. List of Members by Number *'Oba' (Number 1) - The Society's leader is an Elderly male Earthling who is also its oldest member. He can be found flying around in a circular pattern the skies above the Business District, Bamboo Forest, Namek Area, and Recreation Plaza. As he is capable of using Flight in Conton City, he apparently has a Flying License which is only given to members of the Time Patrol who have achieved Elite Patroller status. He is surprised that the Warrior is able to find him and rewards them with the special edition Vehicle Capsule #340 which is a vehicle based on the Flying Nimbus. *'Biwasa' (Number 2) - A female Saiyan who can be found on a grass covered cliff North-West of the Recreation Plaza. After finding her, she rewards the Warrior with the Super Soul Gohan! Eat a Senzu Bean!. *'Moraska' (Number 3) - A Namekian who can be found in the Bamboo Forest standing atop a tall pillar-like boulder near the Grandpa Gohan's House replica. After finding him, her rewards the Warrior with the Super Soul Stop trampling on Namek's peace. *'Vuvuki' (Number 4) - A Frieza Clansman who can be found in the Namek Area on the same rock as Dodoria. After finding him, he rewards the Warrior with the Super Soul Let's just enjoy the game right now. *'Sasana' (Number 5) - A female Majin who can be found atop a giant mushroom on the west cliff of the Mushroom Desert. After finding her she will reward them with the Super Soul Popporunga Pupirittparo. Before giving them the Super Soul she will try to flirt with the Warrior (regardless of their selected gender) but ends up falling for the Warrior when He/She resists her charms, causing her to become smitten with them instead (which she reveals after giving them the Super Soul). *'Hambuga' (Number 6) - A male Saiyan who can be found on top of one of the pillars on the stairs leading to the Time Nest. After finding him, he rewards the Warrior with the Super Soul I'll send you to Hell!!. *'Gogoh' (Number 7) - A male Majin who can be found near some bushes in the Business District. After finding him, he rewards the Warrior with the Super Soul I'm over 1,000 years old. *'Nit' (Number 8) - A female Earthling who can be found on the top-floor balcony on the roof of the Time Mission Station. After finding her, she gives the Warrior the Super Soul 40 Ton Weights!. Afterwards she will tell the Warrior that she will continue to observe the Warrior's actions from the shadows as a member of the Society. References Site Navigation Category:Time Patrol Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Characters Category:Factions